Perfume
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: El perfume de Temari te provoca, pero trae la sombre de Shikamaru. El perfume de Temari te embriaga, pero el perfume y Temari pertenecen a la sombra de Shikamaru.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad original del autor **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso Importante:** Este one-shot es una adaptación de una parte de los primeros capítulos de la saga **Oscuros [Fallen] de la autora Lauren Kate** , si de casualidad lo leíste en el antiguo foro **Mundo SasuSaku** la usser Fuyu No Yoru soy yo, también si lo llegaste ver y leer en **SasuSaku foroes** con la usser  Yamii No Sabaku también soy yo.

Si ya lo habías leído y notas algunos cambios, el one-shot fue modificado y reescrito.

* * *

 _ **Perfume**_

Temari apoyo la cabeza en el linóleo beige de las paredes de cubículo. Alguien había grabado las palabras en el cubículo "ESPERANDO CADA SEGUNDO PARA QUE TE VALLAS IDIOTA". En circunstancias normales, ahora vendría cuando Temari le contaba a Ten Ten todo sobre Shikamaru.

Pero, por razones no podría decir nada sobre él. Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir sobre Shikamaru sería una real y detestable mentira nadada en lo que Temari hubiese que ocurriera con Shikamaru sería solo una dulce blasfemia entre ellos. Y a Ten Ten le gustaban los chicos que hacían un esfuerzo para demostrarte que te merecían. Ten Ten no pensaba que hubiera nada reprochable en los chicos que escribían ese tipo de poemas ñoños que Temari jamás se tomarían en serio.

Temari no tenía mucho que decir de Shikamaru. De hecho Ten Ten estaría mucho más interesada oírla hablar de alguien como Kiba, era perfecto: divertido, adorable un poco distraído pero inteligente y culto. Todo un chico de maravilla como el tipo de chico para Temari.

—Bueno hay un chico por…— susurro Temari al teléfono.

— ¡Lo sabía! —chillo Ten Ten.— Nombre.

—*Shikamaru*— Temari se aclaró la garganta y dejo de pensar en tonterias.

—Kiba.

—Directo, sin rodeos, explícamelo. Empieza desde el principio.

—Bueno, en realidad no ha pasado nada solo somos buenos amigos.

—El piensa que eres rara, competitiva y muy fuerte para ser una chica.

—Ok, no tienes que ser muy específica, com... — Temari se interrumpió. El ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo hizo que se callara. Se inclinó y saco la cabeza tímidamente del cubículo para ver quién era el que está interrumpiendo los casi mejores veinte minutos que había estado esperando tres días enteros.

Shikamaru se dirigía hacia ella con un paso lento pero penetrante y fino como una gacela.

El comportamiento de Shikamaru era casi normal, como si un golpe de suerte no hubiera escuchado la exótica charla de ella y Ten Ten.

—Lo siento. — frunció los labios.— Pensaba que había reservado la llamada de las siete.— se encogió de hombros.— Pero debo de haberme equivocado.

Al mirar la hora, a Temari se le cayó el alma a los pies. Apenas había intercambiado quince palabras con Ten Ten ¿Cómo podía haber pasado ya sus veinte minutos?

— ¿Temari?, hey me escuchas, ¿hola? — Ten Ten parecía impaciente al otro lado del teléfono.

—No quiero fastidiarte — le dijo Shikamaru en tono de broma por el teléfono parlanchín.

—Ten Ten —dijo suspirando y lamentándose. —Tengo que irme.

— ¿Pero Temari? — Temari rápidamente colgó el teléfono para que no siguiera hablando Ten Ten.

— ¿Tu mejor amiga?— pregunto Shikamaru, apoyándose en el cubículo a lado de Temari. — Tengo una hermana de 14 años, casi puedo oler a las mejores amigas por el teléfono.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia delante como si fuera oler a Temari acariciándole con una tímida sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar— dijo Shikamaru llevando su dedo índice para darle un pequeño golpecito en la punta de la nariz de Temari. — ¿Quería saber todo sobre los chicos malos y locos de un reformatorio psiquiátrico?

— ¡No! — Temari negó con vehemencia.

—Tu perfume— dijo en un murmullo Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué?

En un rápido movimiento Shikamaru tenía abrazada a Temari, tomando como de su propiedad el largo y fino cuello de Temari recargando su cabeza para oler mejor el perfume de Temari. En cambio ella se quedó estática y sonrojada, pero después de unos segundos reacciono y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru.

 _El perfume de Temari te provoca, pero trae la sombre de Shikamaru._

 _El perfume de Temari te embriaga, pero el perfume y Temari pertenecen a la sombra de Shikamaru._


End file.
